Bewildered Heartbeat
by Shi no Akuma
Summary: UP-DATED! NEW CHAPTER! 2x1 & 3x4 Heero is a vampire having haunting visions of a small boy named Duo. But is this boy just from Heero's imagination? Could this boy be something more than meets the eye? (Read and Review!)
1. Even If I Die

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Rated: R  
  
Warnings: Mature themes, foul language, Au, yaoi, attempted suicide, slight ooc'ness.  
  
Parings: 2x1, 12, very slight 41  
  
Bewildered Heartbeat Ch#1- Even if I Die  
  
Two children at the, both at the tender age of five, ran hand in hand through an open field on a secluded hillside. Finally they stopped under the shade of a big lone oak tree to catch their breath. Little Heero and his best friend took in the entire sight before them in aw. No matter how many times they have visited this place & no matter how many times they have played on this hillside, the sheer view from where they were would always and forever amaze them both, imprinting it in their memory for lifetimes to come.  
  
Flowers, hundreds upon, thousands upon, millions of different kinds of flowers covered scenic landscape, with one oak tree standing out in the middle of it all. Heero loved the flowers, but nary as much so as his companion. Their parents were very good friends so they had known each other since they were in diapers, cooing and burbling in their mothers protective embrace.  
  
Spotting his companions favorite flower, Heero scampered down the small incline, once turning to wave at his friend to reassure him he wasn't going anywhere. As he bent down to retrieve the small flower from the bush, he suddenly felt something strange was about to happen. Quickly Heero plucked the flower off the bush and ran back to his friend.  
  
Panting just a little when he got there, Heero pulled his arm from behind his back and offered the flower to his companion. His friend stared in aw, his mouth forming a perfect "o". A single crystal tear ran down his smooth cheek as he hugged Heero for all he was worth, "A black rose?" "Heero it's my favorite flower thank you. Thank you so much!" Heero pulled away a little reluctantly and looked deep into his comrade's spectacular violet orbs. He would never forget those eyes.  
  
After a time, both friends decided it was time to Part Company for the day. Heero was just turning to leave, when a loud crack of thunder came from overhead. Heero jumped when he felt his little violet-eyed partner clinging to his waste. Heero could not help the smile that played his tiny lips, "Your not afraid of the storm are you?" The small boy clinging to his waste, slowly rose to his feet and gave a meek nod. "Sorry Heero, I know its silly to be scared." A still unsure grin was plastered on his heart shaped face. "Its ok, but next time..." Heero's words were cut short when saw the other boy lean towards him and felt him place a small chased kiss on his right cheek. The boy soon rose to his earlier position and started walking away, but stopped to turn and look back at the still stunned Heero. "You're my best friend, & I love you Heero Yuy." "Thank you for the rose and taking me out to the hill today, but I need to get home." But before his friend was able to turn a loud rumble of thunder ounce again washed through the air.  
  
Heero looked to the skies in time to see a bolt of neon blue lighting coming straight at them. [1] However, it was to late for the chocolate haired boy to call out to his friend to run. Cobalt eyes widened in horror as a white light engulfed his friend! "No!" Heero cried out! Pain filled his heart. The ground shook and an after shock took him buy surprise, blurring his vision and the ground rose up to meet him. He didn't know how long he's been lying face down in the dirt, ten minutes, thirty minutes, maybe even an hour. But the memory of what happened came rushing back to him, the storm, flash the lightning, flash Duo! He'd gotten hit! Where was Duo?   
  
Heero struggled to push himself up, feeling like his entire body was numb, and even the edge of his vision was blurry. But that didn't matter; all that mattered right now was Duo! It took quite a few moments, but finally Heero felt he could move about better, and had gotten his severely shaken nerves back up, he slowly looked up from where he was and slowly scanned the area. There was a big hole the ground where the lighting had struck & the dirt was still smoking, so he must have not been knocked out for as long as he thought he's had. But the real shock came when his wide eyes landed upon, "Duo." Heero breathed in disbelief. There was his buddy, his one and only friend lying motionlessly, face down in the dirt. "No!" He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and kneeled down beside Duo's prone form, and on closer inspection, blood soaked body! "No Duo no!" Heero cried uncontrollably as he cupped his little hands over his mouth, suddenly feeling sick. He was so dazed and out of it, that it took some minutes of concentration, for Heero realized Duo's mouth was barely moving, in an equally, barely audible whisper.  
  
Heero strained to hear what he was saying. Finally, the Japanese youth made out his friends words, "I...L-love...y-you Hee-r-ro" Duo coughed, "I'll find..y-you again, even I-if I have to w-wait another et-ternit-ty" Duo's eyes rolled back into his head. Heero gasped and reached out to shade Duo's shoulder, "Duo? Duo? What do you mean by 'another' eternity? Duo!"  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open as he sat up in his bed, his entire body soaked in a cold sweat. "Duo!" The double doors to his bedroom flew open as his cousin Quatre made his way to Heero's bedside looking worried. "Heero what's wrong? I could hear you screaming all the way from the from the west wing, another bad dream?" Heero took a couple of deep breaths and wiped some sweat from his brow. "Yes Quatre, the dreams are back again." The small blond sat on the edge of the bed, nodding in understanding to his cousin's statement. "You mean the one where you're with some boy, who go's by the name Duo & you're at a flowered hillside?" Heero just heaved a heavy sigh. Quatre patted Heero's hand gently, "Don't dwell on it, no reason to be frightened of a dream." "You don't understand." Heero looked up into his cousin's comforting sea blue eyes. Quatre leaned forward, indicating for Heero to continue. He nodded and started his thought possess again. "Well, I don't quite know how to describe it, but it feels to real to be a normal dream." "A lot of dreams can feel real, but that doesn't need to make us worry." Heero shook his head at Quatre's remark. "It's not that it just feels real it's." Heero put his head in his hands in frustration. "It feels more like a memory Quatre." His cousin just nodded and was about to say something when Heero interrupted him. "It's like a memory that my mind forgot and my body is trying to remember." Quatre just sighed, he somehow knew he would have to play counselor for the rest of the night. "Heero, come down stairs with me to the kitchen, I'll fix us some warm blood and you can tell me the rest ok?" Heero slipped out of the covers as Quatre hopped down from sitting on the bed & they headed to the kitchen.  
  
TBC...  
  
[1] - Talking about the blue lightening in Sweet Home Alabama  
  
You know I like reviews. C-: Reviews please!  
  
(OH! And thank you to "dreamer" who reviewed to my fiction up date. And also, sorry about the chapter one mess up. And thank you for letting me know! 


	2. Missing love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Sticks tong out  
  
Finally A new chapter! YEH!  
  
Thank goodness for Co-Writers. This chapter was half written by my good friend Samantha.  
  
Thanks Samantha! The rest was written by, who else? Me!  
  
- Will indicate the whispering voice  
  
- will indicate Heero's thoughts  
  
Bewildered Heartbeat chapter #2 – Missing Love  
  
Quatre turned off the stove after a faint whistle came to his delicately sensitive ears.  
  
He sighed and grabbed the two mugs, the steam from the kettle warmed him, it was winter outside, and the snow was falling elegantly on the ground and piling  
  
up in what seems an endless heap.  
  
"Here"  
  
Heero glanced at the cup and took it, the warmth searing through his hands. It felt good, like someone running their hands all over you seeking you and comforting you in a way you never knew they could.  
  
"Arigato Quatre-Kun"  
  
Quatre smiled, making his green eyes shine with pride, he felt at peace when he could make Heero happy; Quatre knew he would do anything for his cousin.  
  
"Douitashimashite," Pulling a chair form the table, Quatre sat down and eyed his cousin.  
  
"Tell me about your dream Heero."  
  
Heero sighed looking into the swirling depths of his still half full tea cup, "I already did, it was no different that the one I talked to you about before."  
  
"Exactly?" said Quatre, his eyebrow raising a bit.  
  
"Exactly." Heero said darkly.  
  
Quatre touched his heart, 'He was someone, that you loved deeply, I can tell that. I can feel it in my heart, my soul." He smiled and settled back into his chair.  
  
Heero turned his head slightly to watch the snow falling to the ground outside the kitchen window. The wind made the snow wiped and whirled in circles, then a dark shape started to form.  
  
Blinking his eyes a couple of times Heero glanced back out the window, nothing, it must have just been his imagination.  
  
Heero Heero started, did he just here his name? "Hn." Heero rubbed his temples, maybe Quatre was right, this dream of his might have gotten him a little to worked up, he was even starting to believe someone was whispering to him.  
  
Heero! "What the?!" At that voice practically shouting his name, Heero fell out of his chair!  
  
"Heero?!" Quatre put down his teacup and was at his cousins' side. "Heero, why did you fall on the floor?"  
  
Heero hauled himself off the floor and back into his chair.  
  
"Heero please tell me what's wrong!" Quatre's eyes were full of worry.  
  
what's wrong? What's wrong! I just heard someone whispering my name that's what! And it sounded so...familiar.   
  
Heero was jerked from his thoughts as Quatre shook him, "Heero!"  
  
Quatre was now really worried for his cousin; Heero was never like this before.  
  
Heero tried to glare at Quatre, but today, his glare didn't seem to be working, "Hn, I'll be fine Quatre."  
  
Quatre brow creased and then he smiled, "Ok, but you know you I'm always here to talk to." Heero nodded.  
  
Quatre slowly rose off the floor and sauntered back to his seat at the table.  
  
Heero sighed, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. This isn't happening...I know somehow my dream was real, but, whispering voices? Also if his dream was true, Duo was dead. Wasn't he?   
  
Heero mulled that idea around in his mind for a few moments. well...Duo did say, "I'll find you again"...nononono! That couldn't happen, Duo was dead, they're no such thing as life after death! I mean if someone's dead, they're dead right?   
  
Then an unusual thought crossed his mind, a highly unusual thought, so unusual the thought didn't even cross his mind till now.  
  
Heero idly brought his right hand up and brushed his index finger over one of his fangs.  
  
He was a vampire; Humans say that vampires are the dead that came back to life. The dead...coming back to, Life, after death? But, he had always been a vampire, hadn't he?  
  
Heero rolled that idea around in his mind also. He couldn't ever remember not being a vampire. But then he thought about something, Heero had never known about his parents, were they vampires too?  
  
And, if he was at one time human, how did be become a vampire?  
  
Damn, all this thinking was giving him a major headache.  
  
Scooting his chair away from the kitchen table, Heero slowly stood, stretching his legs a bit. "I'm off to bed Quatre."  
  
Quatre looked up at Heero and gave him a gentle smile, "Ok have a good sleep." Heero nodded and headed up to his room.  
  
Once in his room, Heero stripped his clothing and headed for the bathroom. A nice shower would do him good; Heero reached in the shower, turned the nozzle, and stepped into the welcoming heat.  
  
Letting the hot water wash over him was exactly what Heero needed. He picked up his shampoo and inhaled its lovely sent. mmmm...Strawberries [1]  
  
He poured some into his palm and worked it through his hair till it formed a fine lather.  
  
Satisfied that his hair was clean enough, Heero rinsed out the soft white soapy suds. Turning the water off, Heero grabbed a towel from the side of the tub and wrapped it around his waste. Heero stepped out of the shower and wiped the steam off the mirror.  
  
Heero suddenly turned ghost white and his breath caught in his throat. In the mirror staring straight back at him, was not his reflection, but of an older version of Duo! Nononono...this can't be right!   
  
The image in the mirror winked at him, "Hey you Heero, I said I would find you ne?"  
  
Reality suddenly flooded through his mine and his body was no longer frozen from shock. "Aaaahhh!" Heero never knew he could run so fast in all his life. "Quatre! Quatre!"  
  
Quatre's door flung open in time to catch a very shaken and frightened Heero in his arms!  
  
"Heero, Heero, try to calm down and tell me what happened!" Heero's eyes just got wider if possible, Calm down!? Ha clam down he says! Let him see one of his dead friends in his mirror and see how calm he is!   
  
TBC...  
  
[1]- I heard somewhere that Heero loved strawberries, I don't know.  
  
I'm working on the next chapter...but...I will not post it till I get some reviews!  
  
I Need reviews! No chapter till I get reviews! 


	3. For The Sake Of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing!  
  
I got reviews! YEH GO ME! Giggles Thank you to everyone!  
  
And I'm sorry I made you think that there was another chapter up before, but this ones real!  
  
Again thank you to all reviewers! please do forgive me, I wasn't trying to be mean and make you review and leave you on a cliffhanger.  
  
go's and puts Wufei's poka-dotted Nataku back in it's hanger  
  
Don't worry, i won't tell Wufei you painted it! I promise! I'll take the blame and run form his katana and "justice rants" LMAO  
  
Ok here is my chapter you wanted up, it's kind of a flash back chapter, but it's good to know the past ne?  
  
- Will indicate thought and - Will indicate a flash back and end of flash back  
  
Bewildered Heartbeat chapter # 3 – For the Sake of Love  
  
"The mirror, the mirror, D...uo, the mirror!" Quatre held his cousin in a firm embrace as he heard Heero whispering those same words over and over like some kind of ritual chant. Aqua green eyes foged with tears, as Quatre scooped Heero into his arms and brought him into the safe confinds of his room and ever so gently, placing Heero upon his fethery soft bed.  
  
Quatre watched with pained eyes, as he watched Heero's shaken form involuntary curled into a tight fettle pos in the middle of his bed, with his blue eyes staring strait ahead, eyes unwavering, looking into the dark pit of nothingness. Quatre bent his head, seemingly looking at the floor as he let his held up tears fall freely. Heero can't take this anymore, I' am just hurting him more by trying to keep him safe, and this all happened because I only wished to help him Quatre griped his chest as a pained expression crossed his fey face. It's been so many years that Heero has been here with me, i took his pain in hopes of helping him, but, what i ended up doing was fare worse than I had wanted Takes in a shuddered breath. I took his memory, of Duo, his parents, everything Quatre looked through his golden bangs at Heero lying stark still on his bed. He was shaking, ghost white, with his hurt pained eyed expression as his past memories try to flood his head at once, his memories that i myself took, I didn't mean to, really I didn't Quatre's body racked with sobs as he remembered that day more than he wanted to. The pain in Heero's eyes, memories, and the mistake I made  
  
Quatre looked up into the dark bluish haze of the sky as he watched the fluffy thunderheads roll back unto from which they came. And, over the faint rumble of the distant thunder, he heard a soft sound, and it sounded as if someone was crying. couldn't be, not way out here, no one lives around here for miles Curiosity getting the better of him, Quatre made his way up the small lush green hill. Firmly stopping at the top, Quatre gasped, nothing could prepare him for what he saw below him. A generous amount of ground was scorched and some tiny bits of grass were still kindling a fire. Then he saw them, two small human children, no older that six or so he'd say. Quatre's heart lurched when he saw all that red blood covering the little body that lay on the ground and the blood that covered the others hands as his friend tried shaking him and telling him to wake up, but with no avail, his little comrade with the braid was dead.  
  
oh no, please no Quatre quickly and quietly made his way over to a small boy with chocolate hair who was sitting by the dead form of his friend. Upon reaching the scene, Quatre sank to his knees by the small human, and gently ran one hand through the soft chocolate locks, "Little one?" The sobbing boy looked up at Quatre with tear filled eyes, It broke Quatre's heart to see such sadness and hurt in those tiny blue eyes. "Help." The boy managed. Quatre looked down into that sweet, soft little face, he looked like a little lost puppy that had been beaten; Quatre couldn't help the tears that fell from his own eyes as he looked upon the boy. "Please hick help my hick koi." after a bout of hiccups, the boy ounce again burst into body racking sobs.  
  
Quatre soothingly caressed the young ones back, while racking his brain with any ideas to help the poor child, and he could only think of one. But first there was a question he had to ask, "little one?" Quatre said soothingly. "What is your name?" "Heero, Heero Yuy." That was all Heero could manage through the sobs that shook his small frame. "Well Heero, do you want the pain to stop? I can help if you trust me." Heero sobs slowed down, he wiped a bit of snot from his nose, and looked up into Quatre's trusting eyes. Pain, pain doesn't feel good, I don't like pain That was all his yound mind understood, Heero nodded solidly and climbed into Quatre's warm lap. Heero sniffled, "How do you make it go away?" Quatre bent his head down to Heero's neck and let his fangs extend, "It will only hurt for a minute and then it will be all over, just tell me when your ready Heero."  
  
Heero nodded again, "Ok I'm ready." Quatre then sunk his fangs into the pail flesh of Heero's neck. "Ah!" Heero felt a giant jolt of pain wash over him and his whole world began to spin into total darkness.  
  
(Ten years later)  
  
Heero awoke to a gentle hand shaking him, he groaned and rolled over to meet the ever-caring eyes of Quatre, "Ok, get up lazy bones." Quatre smiled pleasantly as he handed Heero a cup of thick looking red liquid. Heero smiled gratefully and took it; his cousin Quatre was so nice. Don't worry Heero I will never let anything hurt you Quatre was pleased as he saw Heero chug down the red liquid and quitly left the room.   
  
Quatre blinked as he came out of his deep thoughts and looked over Heero. Heero was now lying in a loose fetal position and had fallen into a fitful sleep. Tears once again reached Quatre's eyes, I'm so sorry Heero, I had no idea that your little lover would turn out to be an immortal, if I did I would have known that he was only stunned from the shock and not dead Quatre scooped his bangs from his face, I've hidden you away from you past and Duo all these years, afraid what would happen if he ever found you, i don't want him to hurt you Heero Quatre plops down in an overstuffed chair, But, you saw him, and he found you, what will I do now? Oh Allah, please help me.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Love of the Supernatural

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and never will. Pairings:1x1 2x1 and maybe some 3x4 later on, slight 4x1 also Warnings: Slight ooc, citrus and suicidal actions  
  
Bewildered Heartbeat - Love of the Supernatural  
  
Falling, falling, he was falling into endless depths of large round violet eyes. He could get lost in those orbs. That's why he always suggested on playing the staring game. You know? The one where you have to watch the other persons eyes till one opponent blinked. Yeah that one and he always won.  
  
A tiny bead of sweat ran down the bridge of the braided boys nose, then curved in its descent and dropped into his eye. "OW!" He rubbed at his eye and the Persian eyes boy across from him laughed. "Hey Heero, that's not funny man it stung!" he said glaring at the smaller boy. Heero slowed his laughter but still couldn't suppress some stray giggles, "Sorry Duo, its just you looked cute when you did that." Duo stopped and looked at Heero for a moment. "What's wrong Duo?" Heero cocked his head a bit, also regarding his friend. "Why did you get that look all of a sudden? Got another earth worm in your pants you forgot about again?" Duo cupped his tiny hands into his lap and a small pink flush crept its was across his cheeks. "N..No, it's just do you um." "What Duo?" "Do you really think I'm cute Heero?" Heero blanched, "I..Uh..do I what?" Duo's face turned to a tomato color and he quickly looked down. "Do you think I'm cute? You said I looked cute after the game ended. Do you not think I'm cute Heero?"  
  
"Duo, I meant you looked cute when you got that drop of sweat in your eye." Heero face turned to a frown when he saw that Duo looked really upset. What did he do? He didn't say anything bad did he? Heero was about to ask his violet-eyed comrade what was bother him when Duo's suddenly meek voice floated to his ear. "So then I'm not cute huh? Ok, sorry just asking!" In a sudden tantrum of anger Duo shot up from his sitting spot in the green field and bolted for their favorite old oak tree. "Duo?! Hey Duo what's wrong? Wait up!" Heero got up and started after his friend but something was wrong, his legs felt like dead weight and was running in what felt like slow motion towards Duo and the Tree.  
  
Then he saw it, what he was most afraid of, the big blue bolt of lightning piercing through the sky like a needle through cloth. "Duo move!" He reached out for Duo, saw his friend turn with a look of shock on his heart shaped face and then all was enveloped in a blinding light of blue, silver and yellow flash!  
  
"Duo, duo?! No please not again! Duo! AHHH!" Quatre jumped up from where he had been snoozing on a near buy chair and was at his cousin's side at once. "Heero!" Taking a deep breath, Quatre calmed himself as much as possible before struggling with Heero's thrashing but still sleeping self, while trying not to get smacked in the process. Finally, after about ten minutes wrestling with Heero, Quatre got him to lie back down but watched with mournful eyes as Heero still was in somewhat of a fit full sleep. "Lets see, what did my sisters always do to wake me up from a bad dream? Quatre pondered aloud to himself. Without really knowing what he was doing, but yet still knowing, he leaned down and covered Heero's lips with his.  
  
This was wonderful, Heero's lips were so soft, he had never ever imagined any lips could be so soft. Quatre let a sigh fall from him as he leaned in more and slowly glided his tong over Heero's lips. You shouldn't be doing this, his mind chided at him. It can't be wrong to take one kiss; after all, he's not your real cousin, what will it hurt? The other half of his mind stated. Yes, but your only doing this because you're lonely and that's the wrong reason to kiss someone. That also why you made him one of you right? A Vampire? An immortal? You could almost see the little devil and angel arguing with him and agents them selves as they perch on his shoulders.  
  
Quatre's eyes shot open as the real world came crashing over the lust but it was to late, Heero had opened his eyes first and he was mad, very mad. "Heero, please just let me." Quatre's words were cut short as Heero landed a hard punch across his jaw sending him sprawling to the floor! Before Quatre could even comprehend what had just happened, Heero was already up and grabbing for the handgun on the dresser and clinking the safety lock off. Quatre got to his knees and watched in horror as Heero put the cold metal of the gun agents his right temple. "Heero don't! Why are you doing this?" "Because Quat, I can deal with killing Duo anymore, I can't" Quatre slowly got to his bare feel and took a deep breath. "You didn't kill Duo, Heero." "What? Your going to give me crap about it now right?!" Heero tightened his grip on the gun and cocked it; he reeled in the sound of the bullet sliding into place. "I killed him Quatre. I can't live with that! Every night I go to sleep and every night he dies again and again. I keep killing him." Quatre took some slow even steps toward the frightened Japanese youth. "Heero, that not what I meant. You didn't kill Duo he's alive." But the last part of the sentence fell on deaf ears as Heero pulled the trigger and the bullet imbedded itself into his head!  
  
End? I think not! Hehe dun, dun dun!  
  
I know lots of people out there hate my cliffhangers. But it get you reading my necked chapter right? Don't worry. I'll get it out ASAP.  
  
Please review and tell me how I did. I had a damn hard time getting over this writers block so I could give you this chapter. It be nice to have some reviews please. Thanks! 


	5. Tossed in to the Dark Flames of Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own nada! And the song belongs to "3 Doors Down." Rated: R Warnings: Yaoi, mature themes, bad language, attempted suicide, Vampires, Blood, slight ooc'ness, citrus Pairings: 1x1, 4+1, 2x1, & 3+4  
  
//Thoughts\\  
  
Bewildered Heartbeat, Ch#5 - Tossed into the Dark Flames of Hell  
  
Heero reeled in the splitting feeling of the cold led bullet slicing through his skull and exiting out the other side. Yes, he would be entering peaceful utopia any minute now. Heero felt his world still and stop spinning, felt himself fall on the thick plush carpeting of the mansion.  
  
// Wait! How in the depths of hell am I feeling anything at all?! I supposed to be dead! You know? "If we burry your ass up we have a place to park my bike," "To push up daisies." Dead! And isn't there supposed to be major pain involved with suicide? \\  
  
Slowly blinking his eyes open, Heero found to his greatest displeasure that he was not in heaven, nor Hell, nor even Limbo waiting for his soul to be taken. Nope, he was in the middle of his bedroom floor, looking up into the very enraged sea blue eyes of his cousin.  
  
//Whoa! Quatre mad? Now there's something you don't see everyday\\  
  
Sitting up quickly, Heero lifted his lefts hand to his head and fingered the two places where there should have been bullet holes. But to his horror, he only felt the warm stickiness of drying blood on his scalp. No holes! Not one at all!  
  
"What in God's fucking name happened?!" Heero held his hand out in front of his face and rubbed the blood between his fingers. " No, no, no! I shot myself! I felt the bullet! I wanted to die! How?"  
  
Suddenly, Heero found himself roughly hauled to his feet! *SMACK* Once again falling onto his butt, Heero lightly glided his fingers across the abused red flesh of his right cheek and looked up shocked at his cousin. "Quatre, you, you hit me!"  
  
"That's right! I hit you!" Quatre hit him again and before he could hit him again Heero grabbed the pale blonde's wrist and sucker punched him in the stomach. Quatre tried desperately to make the pain go away, he vomited on the expensive carpet and shook vulgarly.  
  
Heero took a step back in disgust and fell to his knees. "Quatre.."  
  
The blonde shook in silent sobs before he screamed and slammed his fists on the floor like a spoiled child that didn't get his way. Maybe Quatre was spoiled because he wanted this Vampire to live.  
  
"I hate you!" Quatre yelled. "You're so selfish! What if you weren't immortal? What the fuck would I do if you were gone?"  
  
Heero's breath caught in his throat and he fell on his stomach and crawled like a dog around the bile and nuzzled Quatre's neck. "I'm sorry." What more could he say? What else did he have to say?  
  
"I don't believe you. Just leave me alone!" Quatre rolled over onto his stomach and wept into his arms. Heero crawled on top of him and nipped at his ears and neck. Quatre shivered and moaned. The brunette continued his sinful touches until Quatre's sobs stifled to tired hiccups.  
  
"Do you believe me now?"  
  
"I don't understand you. Not one bit."  
  
"It drove me crazy. I didn't know what I'd be able to do if I had to go through that again."  
  
Quatre touched Heero's reddened cheek and brought his face closer. He was unsure of what he'd be doing; he hesitantly stopped before his soft lips touched the peach fuzzed skin. Heero moved his face closer to the blonde, giving him permission to touch him.  
  
Quatre was just about to make a tentative touch to the Japanese youths silky skin when a voice broke the silence. "My don't you two look interesting. Mind if I join you?" Both boys looked up to see the most beautiful Latin youth towering above them, his emerald eye shinning in the dime lighting of the torches that lit the room in a earthly glow.  
  
Heero seemed more shocked by the boy's presence than his looks but Quatre however, was almost drooling over him like a lovesick puppy in heat. "I, I, I umm, that is..I uuhh." Was all Quatre managed to make come out of his tong tied mouth. But Heero happened to be more useful. "Who are you? Why are you here? And how the hell did you get into this room? The fucking door was locked." Well, sort of useful.  
  
The emerald-eyed youth just stood there over the two and politely smiled down at them, the small white tips of his fangs glinting in the dancing firelight. "My name is Trowa." He paused for a short moment, almost if adding suspense to the moment. "Trowa Barton. As for your second question, I was sent to come retrieve you, Heero Odin Yuy." Trowa glanced sharply at the wild-eyed Japanese beauty for a short moment, before slowing down to rake his eyes over the petite platinum haired vampire. Heero growled in annoyance, "What makes you think I'm going to come with you fucker?! An who sent you?"  
  
Trowa's smirk seemed to grow, "My, my, all this demanding and foul language just won't do Heero. Especially when I haven't yet answered all of your first questions." And with barley a flick of his slender wrist Trowa placed a silence spell upon him. His smirk raised more in seeming the anger in Heero's eyes. //Goodness, I'm almost smiling. I can see why the Master loves him so\\ The light chuckle that fell from Trowa's cherry red lips made Quatre involuntary shudder in pleasure. How any one so, so, extraordinary could be living was beyond him. [1] "Now where was I? Ah yes, how I came to be here in the first place." Trowa winked at the blond and loved the maddening blush that rose forth on that fair skin. Maybe his Master would let him have this little one for his very own. "Teleportation is a fabulous gift to possess."  
  
Trowa released Heero from the confines of his silence spell, "Now what were the questions you wished to ask of me Heero?" Heero's glare was cold; I don't think it could get much colder. //Look at that smirk on his pretty, sadistic face. He knows very well what questions I asked damn it! This days been hell, why not go ahead and make it worse\\ "What makes you think I'll come with you? And who sent you is the first place?" Heero ground out venomously through tightly clenched teeth. Quatre sat up slowly and flashed sad eyes over to his cousin, not being able to do anything, for now.  
  
Trowa smiled slyly in satisfaction. "What makes you think you'll come with me? And who sent me? Well I believe I can kill two birds with one stone. I know you will come with me because his Lord and Highness Shinigami-Sama sends for you." Heero's glare darkened, "I don't know anybody by that name. Maybe you got the wrong house call." "Oh know I'm where I'm supposed to be. And I'm not surprised you do not that name. But I do believe you know his human name. Duo Maxwell ring any bells?" He'd hit the spot; the look of fear clashing with shock was unmistakable. Heero Yuy was now caged and there's no way out.  
  
[1] - I know Quatre said lived and I know vampires are the undead, but I think I got my point across.  
  
Please review? You know I love reviews! ( 


	6. To Deaths Castle Revised

Disclaimer: Don't own (  
  
Thank you to the people who have reviewed to my new chapter #6  
  
Kurokioku and MoonDance1x2x1  
  
Also like to thank, and apologize to those reviewers who reviewed but I didn't recognize their nicknames. So here they are!  
  
Kawaii-Shinigami, tenshiamanda, loverwren, MH, moondancer, Son June, Duo/Folken/TK, and Curious Dream Weaver.  
  
And thank you to my originals!  
  
(  
  
John, Dreamer, La Dirge, Shini-girl Kit, Youkai Kuroue, Elle-FaTe2x1, Allanby, Firekat, Chara1, Silverfate, Yume Maxwell-Yuy, Anonymous reviewer  
  
Bewildered Heartbeat, Ch#6 - To Deaths Castle (Revised)  
  
//Thoughts\\  
  
It didn't help that Trowa, the mysterious guy that had showed up at Quatre's mansion had ushered both of us into this black carriage that somehow showed up without our knowing. I was hesitant to step into it at first; I mean it looked like the crypt keeper or something would haunt it. The only thing that resembled any normality about it was, the two black horses that were attached to it. But even then, the auras around the two beautiful creatures gave way to what they were internally. But one strong shove from Trowa and I was in for the ride to wherever he was taking us.  
  
To Duo, I mean, Shinigami no doubt. I put up a fight with Trowa before we left, but had little luck. It's not like his cousin would have been much, or any help at all. I let my eyes travel to the other side of the plush seat made of fine black velvet that shimmered red, and looked over my cousin again.  
  
Oh he was fine, no scuffs, clothes are in proper order, but what was out of place was the look on his angelic face. And no one ever thought vampires could look angelic. His aqua eyes were clouded and hazy with an almost lustful look, his eyelids half drooped. And the petite lop sided smile that caressed his rose lips like a lover.  
  
"Oh the lovely blood red ribbons of love, see how they flow, in one direction then the next. They're so soft, like a kitten's fur. See the ribbons Heero?" Quatre's voice was so diluted it made me cringe.  
  
I sighed as I watched him lazily stroke the air, as if running his fingers along the love ribbon he keeps babbling about. The seduction spell that was placed on him was still going and going strong. His cousin was already a hopeless romantic and mushy enough already. Why did Trowa have to go and make it worse? To keep Quatre from helping me get away for the most part probably. And then there's the obvious, Trowa has a crush on my cousin.  
  
All of a sudden, the carriage seemed almost weightless. I gasped in slight surprise and before I could get a glimpse out the open window as to our whereabouts. The carriage plunged into total darkness. I slowly scooted slowly over to the window and barely stuck my face out but quickly ducked back in as an undesirable heated gust of wind slapped my face. It almost seemed to hot and it suddenly made me aware of how hot it actually had gotten.  
  
"Trowa what's going on? Where are we?" I called out to him knowing he could hear me since I was close enough to the wooden window. No response came forth. "Trowa?" Ok, this was seriously starting to unnerve me. And why was it getting hotter? //Maybe it's just my imagination or my nervousness is making me hot. I hope to whatever gods and goddess there are that, that's all it is and were just going through a long tunnel and Trowa fell asleep\\ I sighed, my confidence back again, "Trowa can you hear me?" This time I got a response. However, a loud hiss in not the answer I had in mind. Ok, scratch half of my once again found and now lost confidence. //Ok get it together. Were still in the forest, it was probably only a snake we ran over. Are there snakes in the forest?\\ I tried one last time for a 'normal' response, "Trowa can you hear me? Where are we?"  
  
"Aye, I hear you. We are entering Hell."  
  
My eyes widened, "What the fuck?!"  
  
It was then that the mist of eternal blackness unsheathed from around us and an unearthly golden red glow took us into its embrace. I quickly stuck my head out the window, not caring about the heat, but just wanting to see where we were. I turned deathly paler, if such is possible for a vampire, never in my life would I ever be prepared to know I'm in a carriage flying over a large pit of bubbling red lava! I no more had any doubts that Trowa's statement of entering Hell was false. And that dark, creepy castle we were headed for looked real enough, way too real.  
  
"Oh.. crap." My mouth fell. //Please let me wake up from this never ending nightmare!\\  
  
My belief is that Hell had always been someplace full of icicles that were so cold your skin peeled off within seconds of touching them. (Try getting your tongues stuck on those)  
  
Quatre giggled gaily behind me and hung on Trowa's arm. I dare say that the brunette was quite happy with this and wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist. Quatre whispered something of little importance though it made Trowa very delighted. Quatre giggled and leaned his head on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
We entered the castle and a cold gust of wind was my butler. I shivered violently and watched my breath come out in a dance so delicate I was afraid to move for they would surely stop and leave me alone. Trowa was walking in front of me but I'd never felt lonelier before in my life, or cold for that matter.  
  
We descended further and further until it hurt to breath. I was ready to fall on my knees and cry for it hurt my chest so much that it felt as if my heart were being ripped into two with the strongest iron hands.  
  
"Quatre slow down. Trowa you're going too fast." I said softly, it was really pathetic to find that my own voice was on the brink of leaving me too.  
  
We finally stopped before an enormous steel door. The handles were round and you had to bang them against the door like an old magic castle, then I realized that this probably was an old magic castle. Trowa kissed Quatre gently making me wish I had someone handsome to be with at a moment like this and he pulled the nose ring of the ogre back and let it fall.  
  
The door creaked open slowly; the noise was like a thousand hands on a great black blackboard. Trowa held Quatre close to him and nodded for me to go inside. I stepped into the dark room and could make an outline of someone sitting on a well-cushioned chair. Long hair fell to the floor and curled at the very ends. It was quite tantalizing but I always did have a thing for braids.  
  
"Heero."  
  
I gasped and took a step back to run, but the door had shut, catching the sturdy material of my jacket.  
  
That voice.  
  
TBC.  
  
Ok, was the revised version better for all of you out there? I hope so! Thank you to my very special Co-Writer La Dirge for making this revised chapter even better!  
  
Please Review and tell me how I did! PLEASE??  
  
*Glomps all readers and reviewers* 


	7. Twisted Fate

Title: Bewildered Heartbeat  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: yaoi and language.  
  
Disclaimer: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing is not mine!! The show is property of Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, and Bandai.  
  
That voice... it was foreign, and yet frightenly familiar at the very same time. Heero stood there staring at the shiny obsidian door. It was very pretty once he got over the shock of hearing his dead childhood crush again. It was just a hallucination, a sick hallucination and maybe if Heero were lucky he'd wake up with a concussion and a bottle of cheap sake and maybe some drugs in his possession. Anything else seemed like a reasonable explanation.  
  
Everything but what seemed to be the truth.  
  
So busy was he at thinking about any other possibilities, he didn't hear the swish of long unbraided hair, nor the light, muffled sound of soft soled shoes, descending the stone steps of the throne. No, none of that, not until it was to late to do anything about it. The Japanese youth stiffened when the temperature around his body, indicating a supernatural presence. He knew it must be Duo, or was it Shinigami now? But when a pair of strong, ghost white arms slid around his slender hips and pulled him against a broader, muscled chest, which confirmed who it, was. Heero knew he shouldn't, but he started to struggle. But as he figured, that grips around his waste held him fast, and having the edge of your jacket caught it the big door in front of you, doesn't make trying to get away any easer. A question that's been nagging at him for a while, comes tumbling unwillingly from his lips, "W-who are yo-u-u?" Ah, be damned on his shaky voice, and damn his stupid question also! It made him feel like he was in some black and white horror movie! He knew very well who the sexy demon behind him was. Didn't he? Of coarse, it was Duo Maxwell. The one who had been his childhood crush ever since that day he lightning struck. And this situation again, was open for questioning. Duo had died that day, hadn't he?  
  
Yes, he had even seen with his own eyes, the lightning had hit Duo! But after that moment, everything was a blur, until he was already safe and comfortable at his cousin Quatre's house. What really happened to Duo that day?  
  
This was just getting way out of his hands; he never expected any of this to happen, or to be where he is now. Lady fate is very fickle. Or is that lady luck? Well it doesn't really matter now. What happened happened and now he must find a way out of this mess.  
  
The cobalt eyed youth nearly found himself hopping out of his shoes, when a surprisingly warm tongue slid over the shell of his ear. Heero couldn't suppress the throaty moan that fell from his slightly parted lips. But the husky chuckle right next to his ear snapped him out of whatever la, la, land he was entering. "Who am I Hee-Chan? I'd think you of all people would know that." The violet-eyed demon couldn't resist slipping his tongue back out again, to gently lap at Heero's soft ear. But shit, the younger boy tasted damn good! And he was so responsive. There it is, Heero's moaning again, and its all for him to hear, he drank it in greedily. Idly his clawed hand reaches down to adjust the growing bulge in his black leather pants. If the simplest of Heero's moans were turning him on like this, what would it be like to taste of the Japanese youths blood? Or better yet, his passion? This brought a lustful smile to his dead white lips. Leaning in closer to Heero's body (AN: If possible) he answered the question in the only way he knew how, "I am, who you wish me to be." He purred into the chocolate haired boys delicate ear.  
  
Heero shivered in blissful pleasure, when his ear was yet again attacked with that talented tongue. God damn it! Why did he have to go to putty in those strong arms every time? This was getting ridiculous! Anger sparked in the pit of his stomach when the answer he's been waiting for finally came back, I am, who you wish me to be. Well fucking hell! That didn't get him one step closer to finding the real answer! Heero didn't want to come up with his own answer, at least, not just yet. He wanted Duo's answer! Or was it Shiningami? Oh hell! This was just confusing him more by the minute! Where is Quatre when you need him? Oh that's right, Trowa had dragged the little blond off somewhere, doing who knows what. This made him cringe; he didn't need those kinds of thoughts plaguing his mind right now! Quatre would be just fine, and he would find him and get them both off this freaky Hollywood imitation movie set!  
  
The chance for escape came when Shinigami reached over and pulled down on the large silver latch, and opened the heavy obsidian door about five inches, to release his jacket tail. But five, measly inches was enough for him, Heero wasn't going to let this precious chance slip threw his hands! With that last motivation, he wriggled from Shinigami's grasp, reaches out and grabbed the edge of the door and threw it wide open. Which was surprisingly easy to accomplish, but its impressive what one can do when frightened shitless! And no sooner was the door open, Heero had bolted from the throne room, not even bothering to care if he was being pursued or not! Something in his mind clicked at that moment, and he made a temporary decision. No matter how much that demon he saw looked like his Duo, he would simply see him as Shinigami. As far as he's concerned, Duo died all those years ago, and Heero would keep his memories at that. Unless he was given some really good answers later, he wouldn't believe anything else and only listen to his heart.  
  
"This castle is like a fucking maze!" Heero panted as he stood in some random hall, it felt like he'd been running for miles in a circle. "All these halls look the damn same!" The exhausted boy kneeled down on the dark, cold tiled floor to catch his breath; after all, it didn't look like anyone had fallowed him. And what pissed Heero off more than the identical halls, was that's he's seen neither hide nor hair of Quatre. Where could that bastard Trowa have taken his cousin? He wanted to justify ripping someone's head off right now! Like Trowa's head, for starters.  
  
The cobalt-eyed boy deeply exhaled threw his nose, "At least this can't get any worse." Just as those words slipped from his mouth, a strong pair of hand griped his shoulder and hauled him to his feet! Heero had to roll his eyes at the irony of his past sentence and his present situation. Yes, this is some corny horror movie, complete with clichés, and Heero find himself stuck right in the middle of it all. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out from his lips, nearly on the edge of hysterics as he wrenched his shoulder out of the strong grip that had held him, and turned to face the person that dared to stand in his way. Who ever it was, had picked the wrong moment, and the wrong day to mess with him.  
  
So, how did I do?  
  
Please review and tell me.  
  
Thanks to all!! 


End file.
